Caliban
Caliban - ulubiony Tytan Dantego Vale'a, jak również jeden z najbardziej potężnych Tytanów, który ma w sobie furię Azteckiego wojownika. Tylko Łowca z niesamowicie silną wolą jest w stanie przywołać Calibana. Nie ma wielu Łowców, którzy związali się z Calibanem, przez kombinację rzadkości Amuletu oraz wymaganych wielkich umiejętności. Caliban jest powiązany w pewnym stopniu z Calibanem, Morskim Wojownikiem Jego długie, nieuczesane włosy mają symbolizować lwią grzywę, reprezentującą moc, dzikość i niebezpieczeństwo. Nie wiadomo, czy inni Łowcy związani są z Calibanem. Może to być wynikiem tego, że amulety są bardzo rzadkie i trudno je znaleźć, lub potrzeba naprawdę specjalnego Łowcy by znaleźć amulet i się z nim połączyć - lub to wynik obu tych spraw. Dantemu zabrało rok by dowiedzieć się jak wzywać Calibana i używać go w walce. Calibana nie tylko trudno kontrolować, ale dużo energii potrzeba by wezwać go z amuletu i utrzymywać w walce. Na początku, Dante mógł utrzymać Calibana tylko przez minutę, ale w miarę gdy jego umiejętności rosły, czas ten się wydłużał. Jednak nadal używanie Calibana w walce jest męczące. Jeśli Dante jest zbyt zmęczony, stara się nie używać Calibana, by zaoszczędzić energię. Historia Obecnie, Caliban jest ulubionym Tytanem Dantego Vale'a, jednego z najlepszych Łowców Fundacji Huntik, jednak w starożytnych czasach imię Caliban, obijało się przez wszystkie dżunglę Ameryki Południowej. Właśnie tam Azteccy królowie odkryli dwa rzadkie amulety Calibana i używali tych Tytanów do podbijania wrogów i poszerzania imperium. Caliban zapoczątkował wiele legend o przerażających wojownikach i mściwych duchach w Ameryce Środkowej, bazowanych na malowidłach tamtejszych ludów, zwłaszcza Azteków. Umiejętności Caliban jest silny, a jego styl walki jest dziki i trudno przewidzieć jego następny ruch, przynajmniej nie w walce. Poza ogromną siłą, Caliban jest także imponująco szybki i zręczny. Caliban nosi bardzo wytrzymałą zbroję, wiec potrafi przetrwać sporo brutalnych ataków. Walczy dużym, ostrym mieczem którym bardzo sprawnie się posługuje. Dzikie ataki Calibana, sprawiają, że jest bardzo trudno rozgryźć jego styl walki, co daje mu ogromną przewagę przeciwko znanym stylom. Ze zbroją najlepszej jakości i sporym ostrzem, Caliban był kluczowym składnikiem powstania więcej niż jednego imperium, a po dziś dzień używanych przez Łowców, dobrych lub złych. Więź Mocy Gdy Więź z Łowcą staje się naprawdę mocna, Caliban zyskuje silniejszy wygląd, złotą zbroję, dłuższe włosy i nawet ostrze zrobione ze światła, stając się Wszechpotężnym Calibanem (ang. Powerbonded Caliban). Jak inne Wszechpotężne Tytany, może rozmawiać telepatycznie ze swoim Łowcą. Jego zdolnością jest Lustrzana Walka gdzie on i jego Łowca wykonują te same chwyty i ciosy w tym samym czasie. Wezwanie *''"Chodź się pobawić, Calibanie!"'' *''"Do boju, Calibanie!"'' *''"Caliban!"'' *''"Walcz dla mnie, Calibanie!"'' *''"Pokonaj go, Calibanie!"'' *''"Wzywam Calibana!"'' *''"Przyzywam cię, Calibanie!"'' *''"Calibanie, pomóż mu!"'' *''"Przybądź, Calibanie!"'' *''"Przygotuj się, Calibanie!"'' *''"Przybywaj, Calibanie!"'' Ciekawostki * Caliban to imię złego Cyklopa w sztuce "Burza" W. Shakespeare'a. * Informacje o historii projektu Calibana znajdują się na stronie Huntik.com * Caliban jest Tytanem, który przewyższa swoją siłą niektórych Legendarnych Tytanów. * Caliban jest najsilniejszym tytanem * Prawdopodobnie jest tylko jeden amulet od Calibana * Jego amulet jest logo tej Wiki na twojej karcie zadań Historia Projektu Ponieważ Caliban jest jednym z głównych Tytanów w serii, twórcy chcieli mieć pewność, że będzie wyglądał imponująco. To było oczywiste, że musiał być wojownikiem, więc chcieli pokazać że jest bardzo potężny. Chcieli, by wyglądał egzotycznie (na początku miał być bardziej podobny do samuraja). Długie włosy reprezentują siłę lwa, dzikiego i niebezpiecznego stworzenia. Na chwilę, Caliban zyskał bardziej cybernetyczny i biomechaniczny wygląd, ale na końcu zrezygnowano z tego. W ostateczności, dziwna maska i kolce symbolizują wpływ starego, zaprawionego w boju Azteckiego wojownika sprzed 100 lat. Ponadto, charakterystyczna maska zakrywająca usta i długie włosy upodabniają go nieco do filmowego Predatora. Galeria >> Kliknij, by przejść do galerii. en:Caliban es:Caliban it:Caliban nl:Caliban Kategoria:Tytani Kategoria:Mezo-Tytan Kategoria:Tytani Fundacji Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Polecany artykuł Kategoria:Tytani Dantego